


Amorous

by nochekrovoche



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochekrovoche/pseuds/nochekrovoche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>am·o·rous<br/>ˈam(ə)rəs/<br/>adjective<br/>showing, feeling, or relating to sexual desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorous

**Author's Note:**

> I disclaim any ownership of the characters.

 

Dolphins are amorous. This thought strikes Kakashi as he watches Iruka through the wide classroom window. The dark-skinned chunnin gracefully moves about the room, talking animatedly to capture the short attention span of his students.

 

For all the propriety of the humble sensei, he is most definitely amorous. Especially when he licks his lips so sensually, a small smirk forming on them. Kakashi doesn't know why though, and he feels as if he missed something, but it doesn't matter. His mind is already elsewhere, thinking of more pleasant things that mouth could be doing. He is only brought back to reality by the school bell.

 

It is even truer when the younger man is stretching his body, exposing a patch of tanned stomach under the uniform, a bit of hair trailing down below his navel and disappearing in his low riding cargo pants. It is sinful, and absolutely preposterous that such an attire be worn by an educator-surely that is distracting, never mind that his students are snot-nosed kids unaware of such a feast before them- yet he couldn't find it in himself to really complain.

 

Surely, anyone won't doubt it when they see him picking up the papers that fall from his grasp. The round globes of his ass forms very well through the material of his pants. No underwear line. He shudders at the implication, and it's suddenly warmer. Iruka is also quite clumsy for a ninja, and this happens all throughout his journey home. Kakashi thinks it is a good thing he followed him to keep him safe from perverts.

 

Dolphins are undoubtedly amorous, the jounnin confirms, when the bathroom windows are left open as he slips in for a shower. The water sprays down the teacher's body, caressing the taut muscles. A deep moan escapes him when he massages a particularly sore spot. Those lewd noises going straight to the white haired man's groin. There's no stopping now.

 

Definitely amorous, as Iruka makes his way to his bed, dropping the small towel on the ground, and spreading himself on his sheets. He grasps his cock gently, rubbing and pulling at the skin. His other hand travels to the puckered hole, teasing it expertly. Briefly, he wonders who the younger man is thinking of when he pleasures himself, but the tightening of his pants over his rapidly hardening member throws the thought out, in favor of concentrating on his self-control.

 

By now, Kakashi is stone-still by the window, a voyeur in the dark. But when his name is gasped out by the writhing man, he loses all sense and apparates at his bedside at once. He looks down at the panting and chunnin, unsure where to begin.

 

A hand grabs the front sof his vest and brings him down in a forceful kiss. It's hot and passionate, and has a lot of tongue, and something he can’t get enough of.

 

His clothes were taken off in a blink, scattering all over the floor. Hands explore and roam the new expanse of skin presented before him, and the other male could only groan and moan in response to his every touch, egging him on to 'touch me more, please, oh please, oh please'. His skin was on fire, and he needs more.

 

Amorous, and so beautiful, as Kakashi's name spills from those luscious lips once more, near the end of their tryst. He holds him tight against him when he feels himself going over the edge, worshipping the creature in his arms.

 

They were catching their breaths, when he looks at the chunnin, mismatched eyes sending a silent plea to stay, to hold, to love. It wasn't much, and as far as confessions go, he could've-should've- done better. But he was never a man of many words, so he waits and hopes that whatever feelings he has are conveyed by that one look.

 

As amorous as his dolphin is, he is definitely clever, Kakashi decides when warmth envelops him. And most definitely evil, when he feels a particularly bold hand slide down between his thighs.

 

Very, very evil, he later confirms in his post-coital haze, after going at it four more times that night. But he doesn't mind, and his aching body is only a small price to pay for such a wonderful lover.


End file.
